1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a process for varying a water flow amount which is supplied to a bathing vessel or a fitting from the discharge of a valve means. The invention relates moreover to a valve means with a valve box and with an adjustable valve gate which is located in the valve box, the valve box having one supply and at least one discharge, there being a valve means for varying the water flow amount supplied from the discharge to a bathing vessel, especially a bathtub or a whirlpool, or to a fitting.
2. Description of Related Art
Known bathtubs and whirlpools are in part equipped with water jet nozzles. While bathing, the bath water is circulated via a pump and is supplied to the bathing area of the bathtub or of the whirlpool via corresponding nozzles. In this way, the user of the bathtub or the whirlpool can be exposed to water jets and massaged underwater. If the user does not want to be exposed to water jets, the pump can be shut down. There is no valve means for influencing the water jet in the bathtub known from practice or the known whirlpool.
In addition, valve means of the initially mentioned type for fittings and bathing vessels are known which are used to vary or change the water flow amount by manual actuation.